Oh the joys of being a teenager
by Send-Me-Magic
Summary: My name's Ariañalla and I'm, like most girls, having some problems. Trying to juggle my seventh year studies, social life -yeah right what social life?-, fighting some deranged evil wizard who prances round calling himself Lord Voldypoop, and experiencing the teenage dramas in general, you can see how my life is hectic? Did i mention? I have to put up with the Marauders... help me.
1. Prologue

Hi this is my first fanfic for an OC character, and just gonna use a major disclaimer now so i don't have to post it in every chapter;))

J K Rowling owns everything you recognize from the Harry Potter series. The only character I own is Ariañalla and any others you don't recognize from the HP series. Thank-you for viewing my fanfic.

Prologue:

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beeep Beeeep Beeeeep Beee-SMACK

"AHHwhatstheatbearsgyshgdneda mmitnsjshelpbdhdAAAHHHH! You stupid alarm! Don't give me that look! Just because you're shaped like Mickey Mouse doesn't change anything! Owwww you freaking smooshed my elbow!"

I sighed to myself as I pulled my pillow back over my head, muttering to myself. "Oh the joys of being a teenager…"


	2. Cinnamon Rolls

Mmmmmm. Drifting back to sleep, I can smell warm bread, butter and cinnamon. Mmmmmm,,, Wait! Cinnamon? But that means! No it can't be now, I should still have another week at least!

"Ariañalla, darling I can hear you up there. Come down and sit with your brothers, it's the last day of the holidays."

Oh my god! I'm dreaming, I must be, it can't have gone that fast. All I did was sleep, eat, play Quidditch, sleep, eat, eat and sleep! Aww man where's my dressing gown, I need warmth at this ungodly hour! I trudge downstairs and slump into the only available seat at the packed table. I peep a look at my family. Everyone's here, well apart from Dad but that's old news. Oooh there's one cinnamon roll left. Darting around I snatch it clean off the tray! Ahah victory is mine! Mmmm gooey deliciousness about to bi-

"What! It's gone!"

I whip round to see Nat standing behind me licking his fingers, he looks down at me and suddenly bolts for the garden. He stole my roll, no one steals my rolls. Running past the table with my family not even paying any notice I speed after him.

"YOU! You thief of cinnamon gods! Come back and accept your, ummm…what's the word… oh yeah .. PUNISHMENT!"

I run past the oak trees and around the side of the house. Where is he? I glance behind me an-CRASH!

Why is the ground talking?

"Dammit that's gonna bruise." grumbled a gruff voice.

Wait is that "Remus?"

"The one and only"

I flop onto the concrete and look at the scene upside down. Remus is pulling himself up and Nat's talking politely to a middle aged man standing by a rusted red car. Wait cinnamon theif! With a war cry I bolt up and fling myself onto Nat's back.

"Ahhhh I have you now!" He didn't even flinch.

"Umm Mr Lupin this is my charming sister Ariañalla Rosalie Felicejadez. Aria this is Remus' father."

Oh shit. I slip off Nat's back and try to flatten my hair, I look down and oh lord why am I still in my freaking pyjamas… I look up at Remus' dad, who has a bemused expression on his face. He really does look like an older version of Remus. He has the same shy stance, same icy blue eyes and the same ash brown fluffy hair which is being contained by a ratty grey bowlers hat. I snap myself out of my daze and bring my right hand forward.

"Pleasure to finally meet you Mr Lupin" Taking my hand he gives it a light shake and tips his hat at me.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Fe- lice-gadech" He had trouble pronouncing my surname, but then so did most people.

"Aww no, call me Aria or Ria or Ñalla or.. well the list goes on really"

"Only if you'll call me John, just John"

"Deal"

"Well now that that's settled. Are you ready?"

I look up at Remus confused. "Ready? Ready for what?"

Remus looks at me in disbelief. "Umm ready to go to school, you know seventh year.."

"Holy moley! I completely forgot" I shout running back inside. I hear clucking and Nat's bellowing laugh behind me.

Dragging my suitcase from under my bed, I start flinging anything I can find into the case. I can't find my robes. Ehhh where are they?

"Looking for something?"

Whipping round I see my mother with one hand on her hip, the other swinging my robes to and fro with a beaming smile on her face. My mother had always been beautiful with her long curly black hair which now has silvery grey streaks running down it ending at her hips. Her eyes are a rich caramel chocolate which complements her copper toned skin. She has laugh lines and crows feet, she always says how a face empty of wrinkles shows a life empty of happiness. Her aura glows and makes anyone feel at home, it was in her Latina blood and tradition to welcome strangers with open arms. But I would never for one moment dare to cross her.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on. Now once you've finished packing there are more cinnamon rolls on the table which I have banned your brothers from eating, I had made extra because of our guests. At least one of us remembered."

My mind went blank at cinnamon rolls -"Woooh Hooo! Cinnamon rolls! Yes, Mamá!" As I tried to squeeze past her. I felt a warm barrier whip around my waist and pulling me back into my room.

"Stop right there cariña! Pack your bag, put Cass in her holder and you might want to think about getting dressed before greeting your guests."

"Aww but Mamá they've already seen me in my PJs!"

"¿Qué? Oh cariña what shall I do with you?"

"Don't worry Mamá. I'm well past help." I said as I dashed past her and swung down the stairs. Glancing behind me I see her shaking her head chuckling, saying something like how I'm worse than my brothers. But that's impossible.

...

"Hey Remus, again."

"Umm hi"

Remus and his dad both look slightly awkward standing in my brightly coloured Hispanic style kitchen. Then I realize that my brothers all look rather tense. Ohh so there have been no introductions. Well that can be fixed.

" Okay Remus, John these are my brothers, the one who looks like he might eat you is Sol, next is the ridiculously tall one Matias, the one who has his head in his sketch book is Ruben, you've already met cinnamon roll thief also known as Nataniel and then there's the cutie baba Elías."

John went over to shake their hands and began playing with Elías. Whilst Remus wanders over to me and Nat, whom I'm still berating for eating my cinnamon roll.

"When you said you had five brothers I didn't quite realise that you really had five brothers."

"Well yep what else would I mean?"

"But you're the only girl, doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope and anyways I am awesome enough so that I take up capacity for equal territory"

Nat slumped his arm over my shoulders and pinched my cheeks. "Naww we still beat you every time li' sis, plus we've got an extra three weeks worth of holidays without you… like heaven."

I shake him off and cross my arms "Yeah well just because you all work for big businesses, go to primary school or are too young to even be in school doesn't change the fact that I'm awesome, and speaking of awesome where are the rolls?" I say just as Mamá lifts out a new batch from the oven.

"Ahh mine!" I say as I grab a roll and shove it into my mouth. AHHH it's hot! Oh my god!

Mamá raises her eyebrows and stands hands on hips. "Ariañalla! Where are you're manners?"

"Sor-oooww hot- sorry -ahh why are they burning me?- Ma- ahh oww- Mamá."

"Because they just came out the oven genius" Said Sol as he swished his glass of orange juice in front of my face. Damm him and his cool refreshing orange juice.

...

It was an hour later and I'm ready to set off for my last year at Hogwarts, Mamá has given me back my wand, which she had confiscated over the summer as she said it was decency because neither herself or my brothers were magical. It had come from my dads side. I slide my wand into my back pocket of my jeans and begin hugging my brothers goodbye, it's a special hug for when we say goodbye. We had all created when it was my first time to go to Hogwarts and be without my family. I giggle as they spin me around with the exception of Elías who's gurgling happily in Mamá's arms. I bend down to kiss his forehead and tickle his tiny feet.

Mamá looks at me with watery eyes, she always gets emotional when we say goodbye, but then so do I, it's a trait we share. She gives Elías to Ruben and wraps me in her warmth, I take a deep breath in and inhale her sweet cinnamon scent which smells like home. I wipe my eyes and laugh as she stares me hard in the eyes.

"What? Why are you staring at me?"

She places her hands on my shoulders and sighs.  
"Oh cariña, you're all grown up. You've become so beautiful not only on the outside but inside, I could only have wished for you my cariña. You've made me so proud and the way you manage to contain your brothers, I shall never know! But remember cariña that you are Ariañalla Rosalie Felicejadez and no one can ever change that, you're part of this family magical or not and we will always be with you."  
Tears were forming in my eyes again.

"Oh Mamá and I will always be with you"

She pulls me in for one more hug and strokes my back. "I know cariña, I know. Te amo, por siempre y siempre"

Sniffling, I whisper in her ear. "Sí Mamá, por siempre y siempre"  
She kisses both my cheeks and rests her head against mine.

...

AN:

Spanish translation = cariña means darling/sweetheart

= Mamá means Mummy or Mum

= Te amo, por siempre y siempre means I love you, for always and always.

Any other Spanish translation in this fanfic I will always put at the end :)

Next chapter will feature Maunders and train ride to our favorite place... YEP it's HOGWARTS

H to the O to the G to the W to th- okay I'll stop.

Thanks for reading and please place a review if you have any constructive criticism or just wanna post something ;)

See you soon Cariñas ;)


	3. Platform 9 and yeah you get the gist

Drying my eyes I turned back from the house and with one last glance over my shoulder, at the faded turquoise paint peeling off the walls and the weathered terracotta roofing, I picked up Cass popped her in her holder and made my way over to Remus.

"What's that?" He said warily "I-I-Is that a cat?!"

"Of course it is silly, what did you think it was a hippogriff?" I said rolling my eyes, honestly and he's supposedly top our classes! Well second top if you include Lily...

Remus looked at me in exasperation. "But why? Why a cat, Ria?"

"Well, why not?! She was a birthday present from Matais, her name's Cassan and she's completely harmless!"

"Ria it's not that I don't like cats, it's the fact that we are best friends with a dog and a rat!"

"Oh…" Oops forgot that fact. "They'll just have to make do and I promise Cass won't eat Peter, well at least not all of him. Maybe a finger or a couple of toes."

Remus palmed faced his hand and shook his head with a smile tugging at his lips "What will we do with you?"

I skipped round to the boot of the car and slinging Cass in whilst singing airily, "That's what they all say"

After emptying the rest of my belongings into the boot of Mr Lupin's car, I quickly snatched my new Polaroid camera from underneath Cass' holder.

"Say cheese!"

"Wha-, ow!" John beamed down at me but Remus slammed his eyes shut, whipped out his wand and started swiping it in front of his face. I put down my camera and tried constraining his manic arm movements, which was quite difficult seeing as I am about 5'7, a perfectly average height thank you very much. But not when you're trying to reach the arms of a 6'11 adolescent male who seemed to have the strength of several Welsh Greens!

"Oi, Remus keep ya hair on! It was just the flash, I forgot to tu- AHAHAHA!"

Remus darted around, looking slightly crazed. "What? What is it?"

I clutched my sides, oh my lord I can't breathe! The photo I had just taken of Remus and his dad had fallen out of my Polaroid and the colour was starting to come though. John was looking perfectly normal, smiling away at the camera. But Remus, oh Remus, looked like he had just been electrified. His mouth was half way through speaking and his eyes were pooping out of their sockets. "Ahahahahahahaha- oh my god! Remus you have to see this"

Remus bent down to where I had been rolling around the floor and scooped up the picture, a grimace fell over his face. "Oh geez…"

I picked up my camera and swiped the photograph from out of Remus' grip. Giggling to myself "It's a classic, absolute classic. And it's going in my memory jar!"

...

It was an abundance of John's bad jokes, cringing looks from Remus and a slightly awkward manly goodbye between Remus and his dad later that we arrived at platform 9 ¾. The air was filled with the smells of engine fuel, broomstick oil and burning coal. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I could hear the shrieks of younger siblings, the tearful goodbyes of parents and the cheerful greetings of fri- Wait! What was that? Is someone calling my nam-

OOOOOFF! A tangled mess of limbs, fiery hair and the smell of wildflowers engulfed me. My throat was tightening and my ribs were being constricted it could only be…

"Lily? Lils I can't breathe, Lils!"

"I've missed you sooo much! How was your holiday? Did your brothers come back? All five of them? How's your Mum? Good, ok. Now tell me all about your birthday, I need to know everything! And your present is in my case, you can get it on the trai-"

Remus started to pry Lily's arms off of my waist. "Umm Lily, I don't think Ria can actually breathe.."

"Oh God Aria! I'm sorry, wait let me give you one more hug, there all done!" Gasping I turned to Remus giving him a grateful smile and turning back to a concerned Lily. Giving her a one armed hug, the other still grasping Cass' holder.

"Missed you too Lils"

"Oh I have so much to tell you! Isn't it annoying that we both don't have owls? 'Cause Mum and Dad are muggles it's difficult for them to understand. But you did get my postcards, didn't you?"

"Yeh I got them, it sounded fantastic! Greece and France, you have to let me in on all the details" I emphasized "all" with exaggerated eye movements, as I knew that Lily had got close to a French boy over the summer and was completely smitten. Eventhough I personally think she has a wee thang for somebody with the first letter J and second letter A and third letter M, well ya catch my drift *nudge nudge*. I looked over to Remus who just looked completely baffled at mine and Lily's secret eye movement language. Lily sensing his discomfort turned and gave him one of her famous beaming smiles.

"So Remus, how were your holidays?"

Remus had started to place our luggage in the seventh year outside storage compartments which were magically concealed when the train started to move, and designed specifically for seventh year students. "Oh umm well I spent most of my holidays with my Dad, and I saw James, Sirius and Peter for a few weeks"

Lily's smile vanished and her stance straightened at the mention of the infamous Mauraders. Quickly scanning the area around us, she spat in hushed tones. "I heard some ridiculous rumour that Potter might be Head Boy this year. Is it true? Well, of course it isn't. But do you know Remus?!"

Remus looked around awkwardly and started scratching the back of his neck. "Well I'-"

Butting in to save Remus, I patted Lily's back and reassured her. "Don't worry Lils, I'm sure you'll find out later..."

The truth was that James had already told Remus and I when we were round Potter Manor earlier in the holidays. I shot a strong look at Remus warning him not to say a word. We both knew of Lily's wrath when it came to a certain Mr. Potter... I tuned back into reality to find Lily reminding Remus and I on how she felt about James, I think she often forgets just how close Remus and I are to James.

"-dore, whatever would they think. I mean honestly he's so annoying, crude and just-ehh! It can't be true, maybe Potter and Black thought it was some great idea of a jok-"

"Oi Evans! What's cooking good looking? Hey! Remus, Aria is that you?!"

"Oh speak of the devil and the devil shall appear..." muttered Lily sarcastically, whilst rolling her eyes, flicking her hair and fixing a death glare on James all in one smooth movement. Something which I could never manage that effortlessly, damm her gracefulness.

...

AN:

Okay I know I changed the tense, shot me now... but it's easier to write like this

Next chapter should be up by next Tuesday, sorry but i am going on holiday until the Monday so...

And sorry for the pace, it will speed up by the next chapter when you will meet...the rest of the marauders and some more students and yes next chp we will arrive at HOGWARTS, which i know i said would happen this chapter but sorry i got distracted..

Also please review if you liked it or want to leave critisism and also if you want your say in who Ariañalla might have a thang for...

See ya later cariñas ;)


	4. Hogwarts Express

As soon as James had realized that it was, in fact, his dearly beloved Lilykiddles standing next to me he hooked his Quidditch case higher onto of his shoulder, ruffled his hair and fixed what he probably thought was a rather sexy grin on his face, this was a move he seemed to have perfected in the last six years. A move which Remus and I liked to code-name J.A.P.S , the James. Articus. Potter. Swerve.

"Ria! Remus!" James called as he dropped his Quidditch gear with a beaming smile on his face and flung his arms around my waist, something that took quite a lot of bending down on his part since he had grown considerably over the summer. Spinning me around I let out a laugh as I slapped his head chanting for him to put me down. He swiftly dropped me back to the floor and gave Remus a manly hug with three strong claps on the back, something I'm not so sure settled that well with Remus seeing as the last full moon had only been two nights ago.

"Remus mate how're you doing?"

"Ah a little here and there but still in one piece so all's good. What about you? Still hanging from last night?"

"Nah it's cool. All the adrenaline rushed it out of me. It's our last year and I just know it's going to be the best yet! And I brought the book too!"

Finally over my dizziness I looked up in awe at James. "Seriously, you remembered it?"

"Well yeah, why not?"

Remus put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "Mate you're not exactly known for your - well umm- reliability..?"

Shrugging Remus off James puffed out his chested indignantly. "Course I am, well okay not all the time, but this stuff matters!"

Lily seemingly having had enough of simply scowling at James muttered "Oh and your education doesn't."

"Lilykins!" It appeared that for some momentous moment in his life that James had forgotten Lily was even in his presence, or maybe it was because she had been hiding behind Remus and I for the most part. Anyhow…

"Euuh Potter get off!" She said struggling to unclasp James' hands from her waist.

"How were your holidays? What about France? Did you speak a lot of French? I researched muggles in France and I found out there are some beaches where no one wears anythi-"

Remus flung his hands over James' still babbling mouth. "Okay James we get the idea!"

Loosening his hands from Lily and prying Remus' hands away, James rolled his eyes. "Geesh I was only telling Lilyflower about my newfound knowledge on muggle nude beache-"

"Well I don't think Lily wants to hear tha-"

"What is this I hear of nakedness without my presence?!"

I had tuned out another of James and Lily's pointless feuds but my head snapped back up when I heard that deep, gruff sarcastic voice. "Sirius!"

I ducked out from beneath Remus' arm and dived onto the notorious figure of one Sirius Black as he stumbled backwards and eventually falling on top of a tower of owl cages with their inhabitants squawking shrilly.

Looking up at me with a small grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, he chuckled. "Long time no see Felicejadez"

Laughing as I hauled myself then Sirius up I smirked "Naww didn't notice the time"

Sirius threw his head back and let out his booming laugh as some of the younger students stopped to stare. Once he had stopped, he pulled me in for a hug where I pressed my cheek against his chest and listened to the thumping sound from beneath his worn grey t-shirt. Even in September when the weather was less than agreeable he never wore more that his soft black jacket, his trademark black jeans, an old t-shirt and his always glistening black Doc Martens. Half of me wondered if he liked this style, the other knew it was to aggravate his parents whom he was still living with despite James' pleas for him to move out. Sirius was the only one, with the occasionally exception of Lily due to her parents' holidays, that I never saw over the 6-week summer break. of course we owled but it wasn't the same.

This reunion was something Sirius and I had concocted up at the end of our second year when we knew it would be 6 weeks until we were reunited. We still carried it on after every holiday, it had simply become routine.

We talked small talk as we ambled back to our gathering. Sirius picking up his dropped luggage on the way. I quickly scanned our small collection of friends when I realized it had practically doubled in size. Peter, Molly, Alice, Marlene, Frank, Alfie and Morganina had joined and everyone was hugging and chatting animatedly. With the exceptions of Lily who was currently trying to burn a hole in James' arm which was casually swinging over her delicate shoulders and Remus who seemed to be looking over at Sirius and I. Hmm strange. But apart from that everything was wonderfully normal as we all shuffled our luggage away and piled onto our dearly beloved transport to heaven. And normality was something I was dying for considering my summer.

The train ride went by as expected. Marauders doing their... well marauding. Lily and the rest of the girls were all spilling their summer stories to one another, Alfie and Morganina were debating on the rights of centaurs something Morganina really held close to her heart. And I spent most my time flicking in and out of conversations whilst looking through the photo album that Mama had given me for my birthday. My heart swelled with longing as I touched the faces of my family beaming up at me from the muggle photos which had captured some of the happiest times with my family. My eyes can to rest on one of the photos which was the most worn, an old faded picture of my father. His eyes twinkling and head thrown back in laughter as he was bent down and touching my mother's swollen belly in adoration, she had probably been pregnant with Sol at the time, judging from the lack of children bounding around in the moment.

I snapped my album shut as I felt a body shoved against mine as the train jolted suddenly. I looked up to see Remus smiling down at me sympathetically. "Another present from your Mum?"

I tucked the album underneath my arm and patted the album. "Yep, sure is."

Remus placed his warm smooth hand on my knee and bent his head down so that his lips just brushed the wisps of hair that fell around my ears. "Arianalla, you know you can talk to me anytime. I hate being away from my family too, especially in these times." He then straightened up again and tucked that small wisp of ebony hair behind my ear. I shuddered lightly. What am I doing? Shuddering? He was just being a good friend... Why would I shudder with Remus?

Only after my little inner monologue did I actually realize he was expecting an answer from me. Oh shit.

I shook my head neveously biting my lip. "Umm what did you say?" I asked cautiously.

Remus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I said. What does it feel like to be finally sixteen?"

I huffed and crossed my arms with a playful scowl tugging at the corners of my lips. "Euuh I can't believe I'm really sixteen! I'll have to at least start trying to act like some form of an adult soon but I have one more year left. It's strange because I'm one of the youngest in the year but still I don't know I just...I feel soo... what's that word?" I said flinging my arms around in exasperation.

"Old?" Quipped James as he seemingly popped out of thin air and placed his head cocked to one side on my left knee.

"Decrepit?" Replied Sirius as he mirrored James' action on my right knee. Looking at each other then suddenly grasped both of my hands and patted them as they would an elderly relative.

"Annnnccciennnt?" They both drawled in perfect unison. Geesh they were creepy, but they I can't really say much.

Giggling I shook my head at them rolling my eyes and swiped their heads from off of my knees. "Thanks guys, but I believe correctly so that you are the old, decrepit and annnccient ones in this situation. I am right, am I not?"

I belted out a laugh at their indignant expressions as they spluttered and huffed. I caught a glance at Remus who was stifling his hysterics into the arm of his worn brown jacket, which always smelt of peppermint and the salty scent of the sea. It wasn't long before the four of us were causing concerned looks from the other inhabitants of our compartment as we rolled around on the floor throwing ridiculously childish age related insults at each other.

...

It was about half an hour later that I had managed to compose myself and agreed to go get changed into my robes down in the girls changing compartments. I was whirling around still giddy from the laughing marathon that had ensued, stumbling out of the compartment and sliding the door shut.

SMACK. owww that's gonna bruise in the morning. I had rammed face fist into some sort of heavy bulked out wall.

My blood suddenly turned to ice as I heard that cool cold calculating voice drawl at me from above.

"Oh look here, what a delightful surprise. So Ariañalla my dear, tell me, how has the almighty Miss Felijadez been keeping with her little Mudblood family?"

I swiped a glance at the congregation which had now formed around me. It was formed by the likes of Klauic Crabbe who was the very definition of thug. Darius Nott a slimy man constantly wringing his hands. Cruilea Goyle sister to Claius Goyle. Acario Parkinson was next in line. And standing next to him on the edge of the gathering was Narissa Black. I cast a cool look over her. She was looking the very picture of elegance had it not been for the half concerned look in her pale green eyes which I recognized immediately. Guess she still felt something for all those years of friendship.

Finally I brought my eyes up to meet that tower of platinum blonde hair which looked like halo. Phahaha I thought to myself, the irony this man was anything but! I fixed an indifferent expression on my face and raised one eyebrow.

I glared right into his pale blue eyes and spoke with as much exaggerated and sarcastic politeness as I could. "Lucius, pleasure I'm sure. But lets not waste time for chitchat I'm sure your little minions are waiting for you to lead them onwards. Now move."

"Ah, now Miss Felicejadez there's no need for such rudeness. Care to rephrase your answer?" Ehh I hated the way he made my name sound, it slithered of his tongue making it seem like some kind of disease. I can't believe I was once friends with this monster.

"Well I've learnt to make a few exceptions in my time. You being one of them." That seemed to tip him off, his usually composed icy glare was quickly becoming something of an inferno as he backed me into the corner of the aisle which was disconcertingly empty except for his cronies. His hand shot out at a lightening speed as he caught my wrist in a vice like grip. His voice had lowered to a snake like whisper as he bent down next to my ear. From the corner of my eye I saw Narissa almost jut her hand out to me, but something stopped her as she placed that bored elegant facade back on her face.

"How very dare you Miss Felicejadez! Who do you think you are?" I smirked in his face. His composure broke, he threw my robes down the aisle and flung me against a compartment door shaking the glass.

"Tell me! Who do you think you are? Speaking to me lik-"

He stopped stunned. Looking at me with disbelief. His hands stopped in mid air. A red outline of my hand was beginning to breach up from his pale cheek. My hand stung with the force of the blow. Shit.

...

**AN**: Really so sorry that I haven't updated, my exams are starting to seriously stress me out now as they start in less than a week!

So, my updates will hopefully become more regular after the 22nd May which is my last exam! Yayayayaya mental happy dance!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry the pace is a bit slow it will speed up after they reach Hoggywartts Hogwarts!

Thank-you so much for reading and so much love for my first reviewer: **MoonilyMad** and my first favorite from **SummerMidnightMoon **thankyou guys so much, it really helps me to keep motivated :)

Til next time,

Love to all Cariñas 3


End file.
